You Can't Die
by Alabaster Ink
Summary: Just four short oneshots set through the eyes of the Pevensie children during Edmund's stabbing. Much better then it sounds.
1. Edmund

**I would just like to thank wild wolf free 17, Becki3, Eruvyweth, and AmazinglyMe for this inspiration. They are a series of one-shots through each of the Pevensie children's minds when Edmund was dying. Movie-based.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, so let's get that straight for anyone on FanFiction. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Section 1: Edmund

I could feel the sudden pain through my stomach as the broken ice spear suddenly broke through my skin. Even though it was cold, my body felt like it was on fire. Then again, I guess I deserve this. I betrayed my family and my friends and I don't even remember why. Actually, I guess I do remember, but I don't want to, so I won't. My life is suddenly flashing before my eyes. Is this really the end? Will I ever see Mum or Dad or Susan or Lucy or most importantly, Peter, ever again? Probably not.

Oh, look, a flashback to when I was five. Peter was holding me up on his back as I pretended to be a great American cowboy. I can remember that day so very vividly, mostly because I eventually fell and cut my knee. But then, Peter helped me up and soothed my tears as they came streaming down my face. I miss that.

Here I am at ten, my first day at that horrible boarding school. I was so scared, but Peter and Susan made me feel better. They, along with mum and Lucy, watched as dad and I drove away. That was the day everything changed. The kids there taunted me, saying that I was a spoiled little rich kid when I'm not.

I remember last year when dad was drafted to fight with the Americans. Mum, Susan, and Lucy were crying. Peter cried too, but I don't think anyone else knew. That night was one of the worst nights of my life.

Flashback:

"Now you kids be good for your mother, okay?" Dad asked us all. Lucy and Susan were in tears refusing to act responsibly. Peter just nodded his head and I stared. I couldn't believe that my dad was going away to war; it was unrealistic.

He bent down and hugged Susan, whose eyes were red and puffy. I heard her whisper to him.

"I love you Dad, please be careful." She pulled away and Lucy ran into our father's arms.

"Bye Daddy, I love you." She cried.

"I love you too, my little Lucy-Goosey." He whispered into her ear.

Then he turned to Peter.

"Peter, you are the man of the house until I return, okay?" My brother nodded. "Watch after your siblings, keep yourself and them safe."

"Yes Dad." I could have sworn he started crying. And then dad turned to me, but I couldn't bear to look at him; it hurt too much. I heard him sigh and I wanted so much to go and run into his arms and beg him not to go, but my feet wouldn't move; all I could do was stare at the floor with tears brimming at the edges of my eyes.

I heard him turn away and kiss mom good-bye before walking out the door and into the military truck. Suddenly, it all seemed too much and right as my legs let me, I bolted up to my room, lay down on my bed, and cried like never before.

End Flashback:

We haven't seen or heard from him since.

I'm starting to choke and I can hardly breathe. Footsteps are nearing me and I wish ever so much that they would save me. I'm not ready to die, I'm not ready to leave my family, but it's getting harder and harder every minute. Suddenly, I can feel gentle hands lifting up my head as it is laid on someone's lap. I can hear crying and someone begging me not to die (A/N: I don't think that was in the movie, but it's been two days since I saw it). Just as I feel myself pulling away, I taste something flowery in my mouth. I start to feel warm and alive again and the pain in my stomach is gone, not completely, but it is better now.

What was once darkness is now light and I can see the images of my teary eyed siblings. Before I know it, Peter has me in his arms holding onto him as if there's no tomorrow. I can tell that he has been crying.

"Will you ever learn to do what you're told?" He asks me in a chokingly happy voice. And all I can think of is "no" because then I just wouldn't be me. Peter then pulls me back into his tight embrace as Lucy and Susan join in, just relishing in the fact that we are all together again. And then, for the first time in years, I feel truly and positively happy, happier then ever before and this time, my happiness will not be taken away.

**

* * *

Review Please! NO FLAMES! The next chapter will be Lucy's look on Edmund's stabbing. Then will come Susan and then Peter. BYE!**


	2. Lucy

**A HUGE thanx to all of my reviews: Astral, Aansgal, Ladyship8686, wild wolf free 17, MaskedSolider, and Frangipanigirl. If I spelt your name wrong plz tell me. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters and I unfortunately never will. This whole story is movie-based.**

**Anyway, here is Lucy's point of view from when Susan asks where Edmund is.**

**Enjoy!**

Section 2: Lucy

"Where's Edmund?" That one question turned everything around. I may be the youngest, but right when I saw Peter's face darken, I knew that my big brother was in trouble. Big trouble.

We took off running, Peter leading us, he seemed to know where to go, but right then I didn't care, I just wanted Edmund. Was he alright? No, I knew he wasn't. Will he be alright? I sure hope so. Is he dead? Oh, I pray he is not. If he died, what would we tell mum? Oh, hi mum, did we forget to tell you that we got stuck in a magical war between the magical world of Narnia and the White Witch? Oh, and Edmund died. She would probably cart us off to the loony house before we could say anything else.

I can see Edmund's body now. He's gasping for air and I wish so much that I could help him. His face is pale and scrunched up in pain and his armor seems to be crushing his body. If I had been there with Ed, I would have killed that evil witch, but Peter and Aslan got to her first.

Tears are streaming down my face, and I can see that Peter and Susan are crying too. Susan has his head on her lap and is stroking his now exposed dark hair, while Peter is holding his hand and begging Eddy not to die. He can't die, he just can't. What would…

OUCH! What's this? A crystal bottle? It seems familiar somehow, like I need it for something, now what did it do again? Of course, the Fireflower juice, it can help cure any injury!

I hastily undo the lid, oh please let this work. I carefully put one drop in his mouth and as soon as I do his face relaxes and he stops moving. Please work, don't die Eddy; we couldn't live without you. Start breathing Ed, please start breathing. There you go! He is starting to breathe again and his eyes are opening.

As soon as he is awake, Peter has him in his arms as tightly as he possibly can.

"Will you ever learn to do what you're told?" Peter is choking up, but he is happy. Susan and I swiftly join into the group hug. I can't believe Edmund is really alive, but I am happy, so very happy.

**Yeah, I know a bit corny, but that's okay. Please Review! NO FLAMES! Susan is up next. Bye!**


	3. Susan

**Thanx to all of my reviewers like: Red Ranger Chick, MaskedSolider, Aangsgal, jumanji, and JainaSolo18. PLZ tell me if I misspell your name or you we left out. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters and I never will sigh, sniffle**

**This is from Susan's point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Section 3: Susan

It felt so good to be together and safe again, just the four of us. Peter, Lucy, Me, and Edmund…Edmund?

"Where's Edmund?" Peter's face darkened and I became puzzled. What had Edmund done now? Had he…is Peter crying? Yes, he is. Then that would mean that…NO! NO, not my little brother! I wanted to scream, but Peter and Lucy took off running, so I had no choice but to follow.

Edmund can't be dead, there's no way. Little thirteen year old boys don't die, right? Right. No, no that's not right. But my little brother doesn't die, it's impossible. He's just a little kid.

Oh, I knew we should have left when we first got here, then Edmund wouldn't be dying or even worse, already dead. Oh, please, don't let my little brother die, I love him so much!

I remember when he was nine and he asked me what I would do if he died. And do you know what I did, I…I laughed. I laughed and told him that that was a silly question. He frowned and walked away and I just sat there and went back to my schoolwork. And here it is happening. I think I might burst.

Oh, Gosh, I can see him now; he's deathly pale and coughing. His armor is too tight and…is that blood? The grass is covered in his blood. (A/N: I know that wasn't in the movie, but oh well, I thought it added a nice touch.) My sweet little brother, what has that horrible witch done to you?

I take his head in my lap and undo his helmet. Please, Edmund you have to stay with us, you just have to. If I could turn back-time I would and I would make sure we never even played hide-and-seek. Please Eddy, open those beautiful eyes of yours, at least give us some sort of sign that you're alive besides those raspy coughs. Come on Ed, I'm begging you; just tell me that everything will be alright.

I can feel tears coming from my eyes, but I don't care, they can come in waterfalls and it wouldn't matter. Hold on Eddy, Lucy is going to give you her healing drink and then you will be all better, alright?

That's it Ed, swallow. Oh, please live, please speak to us, we need you. Yes, that's it, open your eyes and look around, we're right here.

Oh, Peter he knows that you're sorry, but I know that your hug just made his day.

"When will you ever learn to do as you're told?" (A/N: Thanx to JainaSolo18 for telling me what he really said.) My older brother's voice is choked and happy.

You should know the answer to that, Peter. He will never learn, but that's what makes Edmund, Edmund. As Lucy and I melt into the hug, I can only wish that the feeling of completeness that I have right now will last forever and in a way, I know my wish has been granted.

**

* * *

Please Review! NO FLAMES! Peter is next and I can guarantee that his will be longer and much more dramatic. BYE!**


	4. Peter

**A GIGANTIC THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS: If I spelt your name wrong please tell me.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters just like everyone else on here is the last chapter for drum role PETER! **

**Starts right when the witch stabs Eddy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Section 4: Peter

"**EDMUND!**" My little brother just saved my life at the cost of his own. I'm going to KILL that witch, I'll KILL her.

All time around me just seems to stop into a rhythmic pattern.

Leap, run, jump, stab, kill

Leap, run, jump, stab, kill

Leap, run, jump, stab, kill

These creatures are siding with the monster that hurt my little brother and I'll KILL them for it. Ah, there she is. I clean my sword, and now the real fight begins. A new pattern is set.

Swing, dodge, jump, swing

Swing, dodge, jump, swing

Swing, dodge, jump, swing

Swing, dodge …fall, fall, fall

I am down. The witch is going to kill me like she has so many others. The sword keeps coming, down, down, it falls in slow motion. Until…nothing, a giant roar. Like that of a lion. ASLAN! He saved me, just like Edmund did. The White Witch is dead, but how many others are in her present condition? I cannot bear to even imagine.

It's over, it's finally over. I think I just might fall asleep right here on the ground, but here come Susan and Lucy. Oh, thank Heaven they're okay, I don't know what I would do if they had ended up like…

"Where's Edmund?" Hurt, injured, wounded, dying… dead? NO! PLEASE NO! The other two are staring at me, but I don't care, my little brother needs me. I vaguely feel myself running with Lucy and Susan hot on my trails.

No, no, no! He can't be dead. He's only thirteen; much too young to die. Please Eddy, don't leave us, we need you more than you could ever imagine.

I remember when he asked Susan what she would do if he died, yes I over heard him. At the time, I don't think I thought much of it, but now, it's actually happening. Did he know something like this was going to happen? Probably not, but then why did he ask it? Was he planning something? Yes, yes he was.

I remember when he fell out of that big oak tree that very same day. Had he planned on dying? Yes, I do believe he did. But, why? Why would a nine year old boy want to commit suicide? Was he unhappy, was he scared, or did he feel like we wouldn't care and that everyone would be happy if he died? Well, if that was the case, then he was so wrong. Mum was in hysterics, Susan, was flipping out, Lucy was scared, Dad couldn't have gotten help any quicker, and I…I felt broken. He had me so scared that day. I thought I would die if he did, and I have the same feeling right now.

Didn't I tell him to retreat to safety, but no, he had to go and save me. What was he thinking? If he hadn't gone and saved me then he would be okay. So what if I died, at least he would be alright. Oh, this is all my fault; everything is my fault. If only I had been paying attention, then he wouldn't be in the state that he's in. If I had only been a better big brother to him, then he wouldn't have fallen into the White Witches clutches. If only I had listened to Susan, then we wouldn't even be in Narnia. It's all my fault. Oh, Eddy, what have I done?

Oh man, is that really my baby brother? He looks so cold and frail and he's coughing and gasping for air in that large puddle of his own blood. Please let my little brother live, we need him. Please hold on, Ed; don't die on us like Aunt Monica.

Lucy's seems to have remembered her cordial, thank all our lucky stars. Just one drop Lu and Ed will be feeling better in no time. Oh please work, if Edmund dies, I'll never forgive myself. Well, at least he's stopped coughing now, but he's not moving. Oh, Eddy, don't die, YOU CAN'T DIE!WE LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! Please…just open your eyes and let us know that you're all right!

I hear him groan and a sudden flicker of hope swells up inside me. Is he…? Yes, yes, HE'S ALIVE! He sits up with a groan and I can fell tears in my eyes. I can't hold it back any longer, so I grab him gently by the shoulders and I pull him into one of the biggest hugs I've ever given him. I am so sorry Edmund and I love you so much! But…

"When will you ever learn to do as you're told?" My voice is choked with happiness. I already knew that he would never learn, but I love him anyway. Lucy and Susan join in the hug and for the first time, I feel like a we're a real family. Nothing can break us apart not even death. I love you Edmund, don't you ever, ever forget that.

**

* * *

And there you have it! PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES! Here are the summaries for my three other Narnia stories that have yet to be posted.**

**That Little Detail- AU: Somehow, the Pevensie children's parents and friends, along with some classmates are transported to Narnia with the kids where they find out Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy's secret. Unfortunately, upon their entrance, a war is on the verge as Iclea, the Snow Witch and the White Witch's secret daughter, tries to take over Narnia, Archenland, and Calormen. The Pevensie children seem to have left out a small little detail about them selves.**

**Key Points:**

**The Royal Children are immortal and will FOREVER rule over Narnia**

**The royal kids cannot return to the "real world" **

**Time glitch- As soon as the royal children left, the time there in Narnia became synchronized with the "real world" time**

**The royal children have an age cycle. Peter: begins- age 17, ends- age 28; Susan: begins- age 15, ends- age 26; Edmund: begins- age 13, ends- age 24; Lucy: begins- age 9, ends-age 20. When the cycle ends they revert back to the BEGINNING OF THEIR CYCLE! **

**Non-Narnian Characters:**

**Parents- Helen Pevensie**

**Colin Pevensie**

**Friends- Peter's: Dale Macoby**

**Charlie Dalton**

**Susan's: Jenna Tumsen**

**Ashleigh Verity**

**Edmund's: Gary Sholts**

**Jeff Colbalt**

**Lucy's: Wendy Pembrook**

**Honey Sislar**

**Schoolmates and teachers: Madam Jaline Crosner**

**Talulla Sibrone**

**Adam Richter**

**Simon Lighner**

**Timothy Jartin**

**Madam Kristen Brosil**

**James Grant**

**Maria Jones**

**Alexander Roth**

**Julia Smith**

**Madam Diane Sibrosci**

**Caroline Eros**

**Thomas Lorince**

**Jillian Tenros**

**Daniel Richards**

**Mister Gerald Tanny**

**Roger Samson**

**Cassidy Emerson**

**Eliot Jantel**

**Melina Saberscen**

**Impossible- Very similar to That Little Detail only the children can come and go as they please between Narnia and Earth. The royal children start getting strange threats from an unknown enemy who soon starts terrorizing Narnia and EARTH!**

**Same non-Narnian characters from That Little Detail**

**The children are still immortal and they will still rule Narnia FOREVER**

**The time glitch is the same**

**Right By Your Side- What if Edmund didn't betray his family to the White Witch, but was instead kidnapped by her? He is torture daily, both physically and mentally. When or if he is returned to his family, will the abuse have been too much for him?**

**Starts right after meeting the Beavers**

**The children can't die, unless they are killed IN A REAL WAR OR FOR THE CAUSE OF WAR!**

**The children stay in Narnia and rule FOREVER, whether Edmund lives or dies**

**Lots of tear jerking moments; some just Edmund abuse, some of the other three children thinking of Edmund, or some family moments (I'm a Drama Queen)**

**Lucy's cordial doesn't work on Edmund's wounds **


End file.
